russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33: The newest UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network
October 9, 2008 ZOE-TV, which is made a comeback on UHF Channel 33 in March 10, 2008 as the country's premier motivational TV, has now metamorphosed into ZTV 33, the newest interactive UHF television station in the Philippines industry since its launch on October 11, 2008 on free TV. This was announced last Wednesday (October 8, 2008) by Jonathan Jabson, the former RJTV station manager and now his return as the TV announcer and the station manager of ZTV, during the launch of the new programming lineup of ZTV 33 in a launch party at the Rockwell Tent ballroom to introduce his station and delivered a strong message that he's in the media press launch. ZTV, which is actually stands for ZOE Television, is the newest major player in the UHF band which is owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., the corporate name is headed by the Jesus is Lord Movement leader and ZOE-TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva. To strengthen its UHF operations, Jabson stressed that the unique strength of ZTV 33 is the interactive and quality programming by offering the perfect mix of music, entertainment, children and news and public affairs. With the power of 30-kilowatt transmitter tower installed by the Harris Transmitter and inaugurated its 1,000-foot above sea level as ZOE TV Tower located at Sumulong Highway, Barangay San Roque, Antipolo City. The new slogan Ang Inyong Tahanan, creating the new departments are the News and Public Affairs (headed by Tony Israel) and Entertainment TV (headed by Anthony Villamayor). One thing that ZTV 33 has going for a larger demographic range of audience and gaining a strong market toward by targeting for young, mature and old - fans of music and entertainment by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success, as well as its news and public affairs programs which delivers the news and public service, and children's programs for kids. The station will continue to air the ZOE-produced programs, led by Diyos at Bayan (the longest-running public affairs program hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva an Kata Inocencio), Adyenda (the public affairs program anchored by Joel Villanueva), Jesus the Healer, PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga), Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman), Legal Forum (15-minute public service program about the legal with Atty. Joji Alonso), This New Life, Superbook and The Flying House were retained and integrated to ZTV's programming. ZTV 33 has introduced 15 brand new local programs, including 9 music variety shows, a game show for bingo millions, a children's show, comedy and a showbiz talk show Among the new shows, which begin airing on October 13, are: *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (Mondays, 9 to 10 p.m.), the showbiz-oriented talk show is hosted by Chito Alcid, the talent manager and entertainment industry columnist and reporter. It dishes out the latest news in showbiz, with their television and movie idols and our favorite stars are the limelight. *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (Mondays with replays on Tuesdays, 9 to 10 p.m. and Fridays, 10 to 11 p.m.), the hilarious comedy show is hosted by comedian Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli. It takes the format of a talk show with a twist interspersed with laugh tracks, comedy skits and satirical anecdotes. With his play-dumb tactics and subversive witty remarks, Mr. Shooli catches his guests off guard and gets the juiciest, most essential aspects of social issue. *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (Tuesdays at 10 p.m. and Sundays, 7 to 8 p.m.), the musical variety show featuring Buddy Zamora performed to sing in the music scene with the band. *''Arthur Manuntag's Timeless'' (Wednesdays, 9 to 10 p.m.), a musical show featuring the timeless music performed by the Asia's Mr. Crooner Arthur Manuntag by bringing the old and good memories. *''Urban Nights'' (Thursdays, 9 p.m.), the urba music-themed variety show with the format of hip-hop and R&B style in the local urban music scene and artists, *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (Thursdays, 10 to 10:30 p.m. and Fridays, 9 to 9:30 p.m.), the acoustic sessions aired at Studio 26. *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (Thursdays 10:30 to 11 p.m., Fridays, 9:30 to 10 p.m. and Saturdays, 8:30 p.m.), the 30-minute musical show featuring Eddie Mesa performed at Studio 26. *''Teleskwela'' (Mondays to Fridays, 4 to 4:30 p.m.) hosted by Kuya Aaron Rivera, an educational show for children guaranteed to become every Filipino child's playmate. Aspires to give a curriculum-based educational program for young children to help them cope with their social, emotional and mental development, as well as good values and fun activities. *''Spin2Win'' (Mondays to Fridays, 8:30 p.m.), the game show as a nationwide lottery game where the live draws known for the asino-style games such as Magic5 Draw. Hosted by Alvin Anson. Based on the results from two roulette papaikuting give P10 per board per game. P1 million pesos to be won. Hotline: 856-1361 or 819-0066. Textline: 0921-778-0022. Website: www.playspin2win.com. The suite of games and the constant coordination with PAGCOR, as the gaming regulator, *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (Saturdays, 7 p.m.), the musical variety show featuring Dale Adriatico wherein you can see all your requested artists and hear all your requested songs. *''Saturday Night Live'' (Saturdays, 10 to 11 p.m.), the late-night variety show hosted by Jorel Tan with co-host is the sexier star Aimee Bernice Unson, featuring our live performances from bands and artists. *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (Sundays, 8:30 to 9:30 p.m.) featuring the powerhouse singer Lynn Sherman, a free-wheeling music/human interest talk show featuring some of the country's foremost exponents of pop, rock, jazz, classical and other musical genres. The hour-long show also features an 'Oddities' segment that takes a light-hearted look at Filipino idiosyncracies. *''Sunday Larger Theater (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.), the Sunday night movie block featuring the Hollywood blockbuster hits whose watching in theaters. The news and public affairs programs beginning this October 13 are: *''Balita Ngayon (Mondays to Fridays, 5:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m.), ZTV's flagship early primetime hour-long news program anchored by the head of ZTV News and veteran anchorman Tony Israel. *''RadyoviZion 33'' (Mondays to Fridays, 6 a.m. to 9 a.m.), a 3-hour weekday live interactive morning TeleRadyo-formatted news program anchored by Jonathan Jabson and Gemma Cruz Araneta with Chito Alcid. *''Headline 33'' (Mondays to Fridays, 11 p.m. to 11:30 p.m.), the late-night Filipino news program anchored by Hannah Cabanban and Danilo Arao. *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (Mondays to Fridays, 9 to 10 a.m.), the public service and health guide medical program in one hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong, which features medical assistance and consultation with guest volunteer-doctors and specialists by those who are seeking medical help at home. *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (Monday to Friday, 4:30 to 5:30 p.m.), the public service program as a pre-programming to Balita Ngayon and anchored by Justo C. Justo and Len Manlapaz. Asking help from the public servant, the executives will also create the ZTV Public Service Center, the first ever separate office exclusively created for public service by the TV station. *''Heartheat Live'' (Mondays, 11:30 p.m.), an hour-long public service talk show hosted by commendator Ray Orosa. *''Talk to Harry'' (Wednesdays, 11:30 p.m.), a public affairs program hosted by Harry Tambuatco tackles the relevant issues. *''Usapang Legal'' (Thursdays, 11:30 p.m.) hosted by Atty. Willie Espiritu delivered this public service and legal affairs program which legal problems are the menu for intensive digestion from updates on supreme court decisions to other legal matters. *''Wanted'' (Fridays, 11:30 p.m.), an investigative public service program hosted by hard-hitting action man Raffy Tulfo who investigates cases of abuse, dishonesty and exploitation. The set is different, with the host sitting comfortably in a radio booth setting. Respondents and interviewees are video taped while they are on the phone with him. A straightforward, hard-hitting line of questioning is present throughout the show. It regularly emphasizes Raffy's no nonsense approach and interrogation, sometimes laced with profanity. ZTV 33 airs on free TV via ZOE-TV channel 33, SkyCable and Home Cable Channel 5, Global Destiny Cable Channel 98, Cablelink Channel 82 and selected cable TV stations nationwide, and official website via ztv33.ph.